Ultimate Hunter(Rewrite)
by bladeknight1226
Summary: What happens when Spider-Man and the rest of the Marvel Universe are mixed with RWBY Universe, you get this story. Rewrite from my previous Ultimate Hunter story.


**When I first this story I had a general idea on what a wanted, but over time I realized that this story could have been executed better. With this one, I going to try a few new things, such as Peter training with fire arms, and a few other weapons. Kraven and the Avengers will still be his teachers, his Man-Spider form will be his semblance, but his Aunt and Uncle will be alive for this story. Mainly because I finally want to do a story where Ben finally see Peter's growth as a hero, and hero he influenced this growth.**

The sound of sirens could be heard as, the police chased after several armed men. But before the men could get away the vehicle was suddenly lifted into the air, hung by several strands of webs. Before the men could registered what happened, one the them was ripped from the car. Realizing what was happening one of them shouted, "Shit its Spider-Man!"

As they attempted to escape they were soon encased webbing, now stuck to the car. Suddenly a figure stood in front of the them, with him arms cross.

"You know if you need the money there are better ways of getting money rather stealing." Spider-Man spoke. "How about you actually be productive member and be a working member of society. That you make money, and no longer have to worry about me."

Noticing the cops had caught up to them, Spider-Man scaled the building next to him. Once he noticed the alarm on his scroll going off. Noticing the time, he knew it was time to head back, he all noticed a message. Shooting out a strand of webs, Spider-Man swung through the city towards his destination. Once he reaches the outskirts city, where he landed in front of a building. In front of it stood a man wearing a red, blue and white armor.

Grinning Spider-Man called out to the man, "Hey Cap, I hope I'm not late, again."

Smiling the man simply shook his head, "No you made it on time, anything interesting happened."

"Not really just the same old routine, bad guys steal things, I stop them, all while listening o Jameson rant about me. How he has not his voice is the real question." Spider-Man then stated a sigh. "But anyway you sent message saying you had something important to tell me?"

"Correct, but well discuss this in a bit Peter." Captain America said, as he walked into the building.

As they walked throughout the hallway, Peter could help but wonder what Steve needed him for. There were rumors that the Avengers were planning on sending a few students all the way to Vale to investigate sightings of H.Y.D.R.A. While theory this would make sense, since all the of the Avenger's identity are well known, and by sending a student they could easily be mistaken for a Huntsman in training. Still he could help but feel that still would be risky, after all will the students did practice by spying, and infiltrating Wilson Fisk, as well as other gang leaders, they didn't have the power or experience that H.Y.D.R.A had. While lost in his thoughts Peter didn't noticed Steve had stopped, causing him bump into him.

"Sorry Cap, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts." Peter quickly apologized.

Smiling Cap waved it off showing it didn't bother him, he then motioned for Peter to enter the room in front of them.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Peter asked.

"Not all son, we need you and a few others for a special assignment."

Curious to what assignment was Peter stepped in where he noticed some of his friends were he, there was Wanda and her twin brother Pietro, Pietro's girlfriend. Not only where his friends, but also people he usually teamed up with the most. Of course there were others he often teamed up with. Taking a seat next Wanda, she greeted him as did the others. Once he took his seat Steve soon took his seat as well.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you 4 here?" Steve.

After receiving nods from the four of them he continued.

"Now I sure you heard the rumors that will be having students to Vale, well allow me to say those rumors are correct. While the decision wasn't easy we agree that sending a few of you to investigate would be sufficient, especially we been too careful to conceal your identities. And out of all of our students, we've chosen you 4." Steve Rogers informed. "Any questions?" Steve then asked.

"Yes, why us? While I honored you've chosen me I over the others?" Peter asked, as the other 3 nodded feeling the same way.

Smiling Steve answered, "Because our abilities and how to work together. You 4 have always been able to cover up each other better than any group. Peter you overall have to most well rounded abilities. Pietro speed able to assist in extremely stressful where you other three may not be fast enough. Wanda and Crystal you're out power are able to being able to provide range, and diversity. But most importantly you are all flexible to where you can adapt to can different situation. This is why we have chosen you 4 to investigate the H.Y.D.R.A. sightings. This assignment will be dangerous but you will not be alone, Professor Ozpin will be assisting you 4 in anyway he can."

"Professor Ozpin?" This Wanda asked.

"Correct, while in Vale you'll also be attending Beacon Academy. This way you can continue education, while answered having back up. However, you must report to us anytime you receive information." Steve answered, and informed.

Next Pietro was next to ask a question.

"What makes you think H.Y.D.R.A. is in Vale?"

"Recently Shield informed us on some possible sighting of Madam Hydra there, they too are planning to send spies there, though we do not know if it is their student or agents."

"What would Hydra want in Vale?" Crystal asked.

"We believe they may be either working with the White Fang, trying to get them to join their cause. The other option is perhaps there after dust created by the Schnee Company. Or even a mixture of both." Steve then finished.

With no more questions Steve dismissed the 4, after letting them know they'll be leaving tomorrow at 6 pm. Nodding the four left to begin gathering their thing for their trip tomorrow.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new rewrite of my Ultimate Hunter story. Since Marvel has countries like Latveria, Symkarians, Atlanteans, and Wakanda which will be kingdoms in this story, what should the kingdom that Spider-Man belongs to be called?**


End file.
